Men in boxers
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: The Deathly Hallows were a blessing and a curse, fated to spend eternity skipping around the universes Hadrian ends up in a world where teenagers run around in their boxers. Confused but not unhappy, Hadrian soon becomes wary of a tonfa wielding prefect that just won't leave him alone. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **The Deathly Hallows were a blessing and a curse, fated to spend eternity skipping around the universes Hadrian ends up in a world where teenagers run around in their boxers. Confused but not unhappy, Hadrian soon becomes wary of a tonfa wielding prefect that just won't leave him alone. Slash!

**Warnings: **Slash! DeathlyHallows!Hadrian Smart!Experienced!Mature!Hadrian

**{Men in boxers}**

If you had one wish what would it be?

For many people it would be never ending fame, fortune or maybe even world peace.

Hadrian wasn't like most people; he didn't care for jewels and certainly not for fame. All he truly wanted was to finally find peace and join his loved ones in the afterlife.

That too though was cruelly torn from his gasp, ever since he had decided to keep the Deathly Hallows his life had veered off course and he wasn't going to find his way back anytime soon.

Hadrian knew that if he opened his eyes it would be the same like every other time, but somewhere deep inside he hoped that he would see his parents, friends, to be able to embrace them again and be _happy. _But he also knew that he couldn't stay lying in the alley, sooner or later someone would notice and he would have no choice but to answer their questions.

_**Are you just going to lie there pathetically or are you going to get up?**_

He snorted lightly at the question. "Funny I was just thinking of doing just that." A light clicking of claws started toward him until he could feel a warm breath on his face.

_**Well get up, the No-furs haven't noticed you yet but they will if you insist on lying there.**_

Hadrian opened one emerald eye to lightly glare at the other. "They will most likely notice a large wolf lurking in the alley first then some homeless person." The wolf gave him an unimpressed look before backing up a few paces to give him room.

He grunted in acknowledgement and rolled over wincing slightly at his sore muscles, in one fluid moment he was up on his feet dusting off the dirt that was on his clothing. He took a moment to check his surroundings for any threats his gaze darting around at almost impossible speeds.

Once he was sure no one was around he turned to look at the wolf, its pelt almost letting it disappear into the shadows. "Do you know where we are this time?"

_**As far as I know somewhere in Japan, a place called Namimori.**_

Hadrian nodded and turned his gaze toward the exit of the alleyway, once in a while a person would pass a carefree smile on their face; well the town looked peaceful enough.

"Let's look around and get a feel for the town. It seems safe enough but one can never know." He glanced down at the wolf with a thoughtful look on his face. "You might as well follow along, as much as I hate making a scene people are going to find out about you sooner or later."

_**I do not care what the No-furs think of me, I would have followed you anyway. **_

Hadrian rolled his eyes stuffed his hands in his pockets and set off at a leisurely pace, the canine easily keeping up. He ignored the people's stares and exclamations as he weaved through the crowd his eyes flicking different directions to take in his environment.

_**As usual the No-furs smell atrocious, I can only be happy knowing you do not smell like them.**_

Hadrian ignored the wolfs complaining, he knew that normal people couldn't hear the wolf talking, if anything all they would hear was growling. Though that had its pro's and con's, when he did talk back everyone would stare at him like he was crazy, not that he cared.

_**Though that No-fur smells and is acting different.**_

He stopped and turned his head toward the direction the wolf was looking, a teenager with brown gravity defying hair dressed in only his boxers was running down the side walk.

"How odd, it looks like his hair is on fire; perhaps that is why he is running around in his boxers."

_**It doesn't smell like regular fire though…**_

"Eh?"

_**It is hard to explain, regular fire smells of heat and whatever it is burning. That fire though smells like energy.**_

He raised a dark brow at the explanation. "Energy huh? Well looks like this universe will be interesting, never been to one where people run around looking like that before."

_**Indeed.**_

"Reborn! Get to school on time with my Dying Will!"

**{1}**

He decided to follow the interesting teenager to school and perched himself on the pink tree within the school grounds. At first he thought it wasn't worth it, but once a baby dressed in a black suit and fedora showed up his curiosity took ahold of him.

_**I do not like the feeling of this school.**_

He glanced down at the wolf as it paced back and forth from his branch. "You feel that too? I thought I was just imagining it."

_**It's not your imagination, something dangerous is around… I have no clue what though.**_

Hadrian hummed lightly tapping his fingers on the bark of the tree, the wolf was right something in the air didn't feel right. It was like being in the presence of a dangerous animal at night, though you had no clue where it was you could feel it watching your every movement.

"Maa, we might as come back tomorrow. Whatever it is you seem pretty scared." He teased leaping off the tree and landing next to the wolf gracefully.

_**Fool, I am not scared… just wary, and you should be too.**_

He ruffled his hair gazing at the wolf thoughtfully. "I am … hesitant. I have faced far scarier things before so this just doesn't feel like a big deal to me."

He stuffed his hands back in his pockets and turned to leave, it was true that the school was nothing compared to what he had been through, but something made him feel on edge like someone was going to attack him at any moment.

_**Move-!**_

Hadrian jumped in the air moments before a flash of silver lashed toward his direction; his mind immediately went into attack mode. Whoever attacked him was skilled enough to approach him without him noticing, he twisted his body in midair so he was facing his opponent and landed on the ground in a crouch his hand pressed against the earth.

"Herbivore for trespassing on the school grounds I will bite you to death."

Hadrian stood straight and raised an eyebrow taking in the uniform the kid was wearing and the rather dangerous looking Tonfas he held in his hands. "Herbivore huh… don't think I've been called that before…"

He ducked as the weapon was swung at his head and skipped backwards keeping his eyes on the student.

**I suggest we leave. We're already gaining too much attention as it is.**

Hadrian nodded in agreement and stooped to the ground to avoid another attack, he gave the student one last glance silently appraising the pure skill before leaping high into the air and onto a wall nearby, the wolf soon following.

He straightened from his crouch, peering curiously down into steel blue eyes for a moment before jumping up and away from the school.

It looked like no matter how long he lived the world just became odder, something that he had learned to appreciate, it would be rather boring if everything was the same all the time.

**{Men in boxers}**

**AN: **Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**An: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! As for writing a Hibari POV, that is a good idea but I don't have _that _much confidence in my writing, and I know that people would be less than pleased if I made a fool of him, unintentional or not. Perhaps later in the story I can make one… -.-'

**Summary:** The Deathly Hallows were a blessing and a curse, fated to spend eternity skipping around the universes Hadrian ends up in a world where teenagers run around in their boxers. Confused but not unhappy, Hadrian soon becomes wary of a tonfa wielding prefect that just won't leave him alone. Slash!

**Warnings:** Slash! DeathlyHallows!Hadrian Smart!Experienced!Mature!Hadrian

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter or KHR

**{Men in boxers}**

**To think that we have to live in such a horrid place is unacceptable.**

Hadrian snorted stepping over a stray piece of rubble. "Unfortunately we do not have the luxury to choose something better. Besides this place isn't so bad, we just need to change a few things here and there."

After getting away from the tonfa wielding student, Hadrian and the wolf had walked around until they had found a place called Kokuyo Land. The wolf had informed him that there had been some inhabitants recently, but their scent was faint so it was more than likely that they had moved on.

Sweeping his gaze throughout the room Hadrian made note of the large craters adorning the room and burn marks that would have to be fixed by his magic.

"This is going to take a while."

Hadrian closed his eyes and instantly felt his body fall into a half-consciousness. In one of the world he had ended up in, he had come upon a group of elves that used their bodies as a conductor of earth's magic. Since he was already magical he thought he would have been able to easily access the magic, the first time he had tried it ended up less than satisfactory. His body had taken in so much magic that he had been blown sky high when he released it, so it was safe to say that he decided to take it step by step instead of not listening.

The form of magic he was using was a much more pure and old magic that only Merlin could use, Hadrian could only use it once every day since it over loaded his magical core, but it proved strong enough to destroy a good sized army. He didn't try to fool himself into thinking that he could control it completely. It was untamable and would destroy him if he tried to abuse its power.

The amount he was using though was only half of what he could actually bring up; since he didn't feel like getting blown up. Again.

Feeling his magic rise significantly he sent a light pulse through the earth forcing it to make the rubble disappear and any dangerous or large cracks to fix themselves.

Hadrian sighed, allowing the earths magic to recede and feeling his body tire from the strain of magic. "Maa… it's been awhile since I've had to use the earths magic, my body is more tired than it usually would be."

**It's your fault since you're so lazy all the time.**

Hadrian shot the wolf a look before turning to appraise his new surroundings. He hadn't changed much, but the various cracks and pieces of building were gone, the floor was covered by a dark green carpet and the sofa and curtains up ahead had been renewed. Over the past few lifetimes he had given up on putting decorations on the wall since they didn't come with him when he died, so he simply turned it a dark brown with various leaf markings adorning it.

**You didn't do very much to it, but I guess it will be acceptable.**

Scoffing Hadrian plopped himself on the couch, closing his eyes in bliss at the softness. "I'm sure you noticed the wards I put up, thankfully this time we won't have any uninvited guests."

A movement from beside him signified that the wolf had joined him on the furniture.

**Thankfully there aren't any cannibals in this world, not that they would do anything to me since I could easily take them down.**

"That's not what I saw, if I remember correctly you were right beside me as they lit the fire."

**That was your fault. If you hadn't insulted them then we would have been fine.**

"I was only trying to say hello, how was I supposed to know I called their mother a chupacabra?"

**You shouldn't have tried to talk to them in the first place. Idiot.**

"Saa… you never know until you try…"

**Just go to sleep already.**

"Way… ahead… of you…"

**{Men in boxers}**

_It's your fault._

_Faces screaming, bodies twisting in agony._

_Why didn't you save us?_

_Blood, so much blood. Lifeless eyes gazing accusingly._

_Why are you alive and we aren't?_

_Terror, pain, hopeless. _

_It's your entire fault._

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

_Endless, when was this going to end? _

_Red hair strewn across the ground, a still body, empty brown eyes._

"**Hadrian."**

A shuttering breath escaped his mouth as Hadrian awoke, his eyes darting and searching his surroundings frantically. A small hand stroked his face gently, and he turned his eyes downward, meeting a golden gaze.

He tightened his hold on the small body and buried his face in dark locks, his breath becoming normal and he took in the soothing smell of earth.

If only he had been stronger, then maybe they wouldn't have died. If only he had been more prepared, they would have stayed with him. If only… if only…

"**It's okay Hadrian, you're not alone."**

Closing his eyes once again, Hadrian allowed sleep to take him,

**{Men in boxers}**

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Looking toward the familiar voice Hadrian looked on as the brown haired boy bowed apologetically toward the shopkeeper, a weird sort of cow hybrid standing beside him.

**That's the boy that was with the fedora wearing baby.**

"Ehhh… I thought I had met him before…" He raised an eyebrow as the cow hybrid pranced about with a bra wrapped around his head. "He seems to have all sorts of odd people around him."

**Indeed, look there's the baby we saw yesterday.**

Hadrian turned to look at the young child currently sitting on a cheerful looking teenagers shoulder. Well he certainly didn't act like a normal child.

Scratching the back of his head in confusion Hadrian shook his head, sometime the worlds he was sent to had all sorts of odd creatures. Since he didn't know anything about this world, the babies could be completely normal for all he knew.

**He's has the same aura as the student we met yesterday, except much, much more dangerous.**

"Your right," Hadrian agreed following behind the group at a sedate pace. "Which is especially confusing since he's only a child, yet he has an aura that could combat my own, how interesting…"

**Be careful of him, he's not one to be underestimated.**

Hadrian nodded in agreement. In fact the child had noticed him only minutes after he had started following the group. Which was impressive in its own right, he wasn't trying to conceal his presence, yet he wasn't trying to get them to notice him either.

He patted the black canary on his shoulder reassuringly. "No need to be scared I'll be here to protect you."

**Fool, you know what I mean.**

"Yes, yes, I understand completely."

**Boom!**

Hadrian snapped his head up and watched as a person came flying from a cloud of dust, slamming into the brown-haired boy and toppling him down easily. He especially eyed the blue flame upon his head. It was shaped different this time, looking like a 'v'.

"Voooiii! What's this? Outsiders parading around. I'll slice up any trash that gets in the way!"

"Voi?" Hadrian inquired looking at the silver-haired… woman, eyeing the sword attached to her hand. "What sort of saying is 'Voi?"

**Jump!**

With a large leap Hadrian easily cleared the attack the woman sent down to toward the ground, twisting in the air and landing on a nearby table.

He watched as the blue-flamed boy dragged the spikey haired kid around the corner, the silver haired woman quickly following.

This was rather ridiculous. The woman looked to be around her mind twenties but was beating up teenagers. Did this world have no morals at all?

"Nee…" He drawled straightening up when the woman sent the blue-flamed boy through a glass window. "Don't you think she's taking it a little too far?"

**Don't even think about it. We're here to observe not make a spectacle of ourselves.**

"You know I won't accept that, it a side effect of my 'hero complex' as you have put it." Hadrian retorted jumping off the table gracefully.

**This is why you die so often! If you didn't always run headlong into a battle then we wouldn't have to keep changing our world every ten years!**

Hadrian chuckled. "Sorry."

**Fool.**

He crouched in a running position and quickly calculated the time it would take to get to the woman. "Nee. How fast do you think I could get there? I say about six seconds."

…**.Four**

Hadrian smirked. "You flatter me."

In a black blur he vanished and appeared between the woman and the brown-haired boy, dust settling down by his feet.

He saw the woman's eyes widen before he jumped and lashed his leg toward the side of her head, sending her body flying into a building.

"Hiiee?!"

Hadrian turned his head slightly toward where the woman had landed. "Ah it looks like it was five seconds…"

**Hmpf.**

"Voooooooiiiiiii! I'm going to kill you."

He skipped backwards as the woman swiped her sword toward his direction. "Maa… for a girl you sure have a temper."

The woman paused before a dark look crossed her features. "Vooooiiii! I'm a man you idiot!"

Hadrian stopped, cocking his head to the side. "Ehhhhhh….. Then what's your reason for growing your hair that long? Do you wish to be a girl?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

He tilted his head when the sword was aimed toward it, giving him an impressed look when a few strands of hair were cut off "You're a pretty good swords-man."

He received a smirk in return. "You're not too bad yourself, but this is the end."

Hadrian's eyes widened as a couple slots opened in the sword, small objects that he immediately noticed were bombs falling out. "This is going to hurt…"

The explosion made his ears ring and he winced as cuts started to appear on his arms and face at the force.

**You idiot, you could have dodged that!**

Hadrian winced in reply, feeling a few broken bones in his arm. "I know, but now I have the advantage, he won't be able to see me until the smoke clears out."

**Che, warn me next time.**

He got up from the ground unsteadily, summoning his magic to his unhurt hand. "I will probably forget to."

In a flash of black the elder wand was in his hands, thrumming excitedly in his grasp. He channeled magic into it, feeling it lengthen in size.

Long ago he had found that each of the Deathly Hallows had an 'active form', when they were inactive they were shaped as the Hallows that everyone knew from the stories. But once when he was fighting a particularly hard opponent the Elder wand transformed within his grasp and turned into its 'active form'.

Surprisingly the Elder wand was the weakest out of the three when in its active form.

He twirled the staff expertly in his hand, not bothering to move as the dust finally cleared. He needed it to summon his weapon, it wasn't necessary for everyone to know about his abilities after all.

"You're still alive I see, and you got an empressive weapon as well," The silver haired man grinned "I will enjoy defeating you."

"Saa… we shall see…"

The two weapon wielders crouched low to the ground, preparing to attack each other.

"Reborn-san cannot fight for a reason. Do take this and flee."

The silver haired man snapped his head toward the kid's direction a grin forming on his features as he saw the box. "So that's where they were.

"Che, for today I'll go home but next time…"

Before Hadrian could react more bombs were thrown his direction and he blocked his face as the dust blinded him. The air cleared the box and the silver-haired man was gone, leaving Hadrian to awkwardly stand as multiple eyes set upon his form. "Maa… he cheated… how unfair."

He turned his head when he heard a gun cocking, gazing evenly at the suit clad baby.

"Who are you?"

**I told you not to get involved.**

"Saa…" He didn't break his gaze from the babies, knowing that if he made a move he would get shot. "I don't mean any harm… just passing by."

The baby gave him a blank look, clearly unimpressed. "Who are you?"

**Just answer him and get out of here.**

"Fine…" He smiled lazily at the baby giving him a salute "Hadrian at your service."

"Hn. What family are you associated with?"

"Eh? Family? Well, all of them are dead so I guess none…" He replied.

The baby scanned him for a moment before smirking. "Reborn. Want to join the Vongola?"

"Ah! Reborn don't ask him that!" The Brown-haired boy protested.

Hadrian stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Are you asking me to marry someone's daughter or something?"

**Hadrian.**

"Hmm?"

**I think they're part of a mafia.**

He blinked. "Mafia? That's odd…"

He ignored the confused looks people were sending him, not at all bothered that they thought he was crazy.

**Tell them you'll think about it.**

"I will…? Okay…" He turned his gaze back toward Reborn who was gazing at the black canary curiously. "I will think about it… I guess…"

Without waiting for a reply Hadrian walked off, allowing the elder wand to disappear once he was out of view.

"Why will we think about it?"

**It sounded interesting.**

"Maa… and you complain I don't think before I act."

**I don't know what you are talking about.**

"Whatever…"

**{Men in boxers}**

**An: ***wipes fore-head* That was pretty fun, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**An:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! People are asking about Hadrian's companion, don't worry you find out who he is…eventually.

**Summary:** The Deathly Hallows were a blessing and a curse, fated to spend eternity skipping around the universes Hadrian ends up in a world where teenagers run around in their boxers. Confused but not unhappy, Hadrian soon becomes wary of a tonfa wielding prefect that just won't leave him alone. Slash!

**Warnings:** Slash! DeathlyHallows!Hadrian Smart!Experienced!Mature!Hadrian

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or KHR

**{Men in boxers}**

**I can't believe you're actually going to do this.**

Hadrian scoffed stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Maa… I just thought this would be the most efficient way to gather information, it beats having to be a teacher."

**I thought you hated how you looked as a teenager.**

He nodded, taking another turn. "I do, I look like an elementary student."

**Then why…**

"Because it's too much trouble to be a teacher."

A couple of days after he had met Reborn, Hadrian decided to check out who in the world the Vongola were. Since he really didn't have the patience to teach kids material that they really didn't want to be taught, he decided to make use of his magic to become a student. It wasn't that hard, as the master of death he could easily change his body to his liking.

His teenager form had its ups and downs, while it was a good disguise it also had the shortness he despised. With his hair reaching just past his ears in front and past his shoulders in the back, he had a grand time convincing people he was a boy. In this form he didn't have as much muscle as he did in his adult form, and was shorter than most boys his age, making him look more feminine. While he still had his speed, being a teenager wasn't his favorite form, he preferred looking like an adult.

**Just make sure that one student doesn't recognize you.**

Hadrian nodded; he hadn't come upon the tonfa wielder since the first time they met, something he was grateful of. Though now he would be trespassing on his 'territory'. Not that the student would know who he was in the first place.

He stopped in front of the school, watching silently as the students entered chatting with their friends. Well he had seen better architecture, but he was rather glad that he wouldn't have to worry about getting lost.

Hadrian quickly scanned his surroundings and started to head inside, pausing when he saw the tonfa wielder standing just beside the entrance.

**Don't act suspicious, just keep walking.**

"I know that much." Hadrian retorted giving the black canary a light glare. He turned back and continued walking gazing at the student from the corner of his eyes. "So he's part of the disciplinary committee." He added, reading the small red cloth clipped to the students arm.

**And I thought he was a pacifist.**

Hadrian snorted eyeing the yellow bird perched on the students head, it was similar to his own, but his wasn't very noticeable since it was the color of his hair.

He picked up the pace when the student turned his gaze toward his direction, it wouldn't do to blow his cover now. And for some reason he felt like if the student saw him, he would immediately recognize him.

Finally he was in the school, and started to head toward his classroom, weaving through the crowd effortlessly.

Hadrian had talked to the school in his adult form, signing the necessary papers and such so that his 'son' could be in the school. As far as the people knew, he was half Japanese and had just moved to Nanimori because of some family problems. Since he his name was obviously foreign he had to give them a Japanese name so that Reborn wouldn't recognize him.

He stopped at the door that marked his class, and knocked.

"Everyone settle down, we have new student today." He heard the teacher say from behind the door. "You can come in."

As soon as he opened the door girls started to giggle and he felt more than one glare on his form. Great, he forgot about this part of school, anyone with more than average looks was doomed.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself."

He turned toward the class, noting that a few seats were empty, and gave them a lazy wave. "Maa... My name is Sotaru Jin, but you can just call me Sotaru."

He cringed when all the girls started screaming.

"Kyaa! He's so hot!"

"Lucky! We don't only have Yamamoto-kun _and_ Gokudera-kun but now Sotaru-kun!"

"Look at his eyes! What a beautiful green!"

"What a cute bird too!"

**This is going to be terrible.**

Hadrian rubbed his ear, "You're right. But at least it's better than when the male wolf ambushed me."

**True, but he could smell the Wolf on you since it's your Animagus, these girls just freak out because they think you're attractive.**

"A month of being stalked by a horny wolf or a few days of some girls screaming, I don't know which one is worse."

Hadrian made his way toward an empty seat, only half listening as the teacher started class.

"Too bad Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun aren't here." A girl whispered.

"Yeah, but at least Dame-Tsuna is gone as well."

He focused on the girl's conversation once he heard 'Tsuna' come out of their mouths. This was part of the reason he even came to the middle school, he had more of a chance to learn information then he did as an adult. Teenagers were more opened mouthed around each other, always talking about the latest gossip.

"I don't know, lately I've been realizing that Dame-Tsuna isn't as dame as we thought."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"Haven't you realized he's changed? He seems more mature, calm even."

"You think so?"

Another girl joined in. "Yeah, I heard from a friend that she saw him saving a girl from drowning!"

"I thought he couldn't swim…"

"Me too, apparently he can though."

"That's kind of cool, suddenly showing up and saving a girl. How romantic!" One swooned.

"Who knew Dame-Tsuna was so mysterious."

Hadrian rolled his eyes, resting his head on his arms. Girls and their loves for mysterious men, he would never get it. If the guy was mysterious didn't that just mean he didn't want anything to do with you, and said nothing about himself? He personally wasn't attracted to just looks, sure attractive people were pleasing, but more times than not they had a bad personality. Not that he was planning on being in a relationship, sure over years he had his fair share of one night stands, but he never saw the person again. He learned early on that attaching himself to someone would only end with heartbreak. He either ended up outliving them or dying.

A light peck on his head broke him from his thoughts.

**Calm down, at this rate your magic will explode from your body and kill every one.**

Hadrian nodded, instantly calming it down. Being the Master of Death may have given him power, but as the saying goes 'with great power comes great responsibility' and he was no different. He constantly had to make sure his magic was on a tight leash or it could go crazy and destroy his surroundings.

**Go ahead and sleep. I shall wake you up if need be.**

"Thanks." He murmured already feeling his eyes close.

There was always one person he could count on, and it was his companion. Even if he died his companion was with him, and would always be with him until the end of time.

That's at least what Death told him when he died the first time. It had been twenty years after he had defeated Voldemort, a stray death eater had attacked him and Hadrian ended up killing them both in a desperate act to defeat his enemy. He was obviously confused when he woke up, _once again, _after dying but that time he didn't see the Headmaster but a crow instead. The crow then began to explain that _it _was Death, just in another form and he was the Master of Death. After he had gotten over the shock of a crow talking he started panicking.

Of course the bloody bird just dropped an egg in his hand and told him to 'live long and prosper.'

Who knew it meant it literally?

He was then pushed into a giant vortex and found himself facing a large Saber tooth tiger with only his wand as a weapon.

He died unfortunately but woke up once again, but that time in a large jungle.

As the years passed he obviously realized he couldn't die, and thought that he would have to spend eternity alone. Then the egg hatched…

And a black canary came out.

Who turned out to be his lifelong companion and closest friend.

**{Men in boxers}**

Hadrian languidly walked down the hallway, his hands stuffed in his pockets. School was informative, but boring, so very, very boring.

What he did get out of all the gossip was Tsuna and his little gang liked to play a mafia 'game' and apparently Tsuna was the leader. This all started when the suit wearing baby appeared, and Hadrian couldn't find it in himself to be surprised. Reborn was obviously more experienced then he looked, and with the things that Hadrian had been through he wasn't very surprised.

**Are you sure that checking out the rooftop is a good idea?**

"Maa… I don't know." He replied starting to head up the stairs. "I'm just a little curious about what's going on."

According to the students the rooftop was locked, which it usually wasn't, and they hadn't seen the scary prefect Hibari all day. He decided once school had ended to check it out, it's not like he could die.

He stopped at the door turning the handle and raised an eyebrow when it didn't open. Okay so the door was locked, not like that would stop him. He pressed his ear to the door hearing a muted voice and clanging of weapons, he leaned back looking at the door curiously.

"Hmm…"

**Don't think even think about it, you don't know what is going on.**

"Saa…" Hadrian smirked gathering magic into his hand "That's the fun of it."

**Fool.**

Before his hand barley even touched the door handle, it exploded sending random pieces of door and dust around. He coughed waving his hand in front of his face. "Oops."

He paused when he saw the three people, only recognizing one of them.

The prefect's eyes narrowed. "Green-eyes." His tonfas glinted ominously as he positioned them. "You're trespassing once again. Prepare to be properly bitten to death this time."

**I suggest you run.**

"Way ahead of you."

"Kyoya?! Where are you going!?"

In a flash Hadrian jumped over the steps landing on the ground momentarily before running down the hallway, he could hear the prefect running behind him as he turned a corner, sliding slightly on the floor.

"Trespassing on school grounds twice."

Another corner.

"Destroying Nanimori property."

Down the hall, he could see the exit.

"Disguising yourself as a student."

He was close, so close.

"I will bite you to death."

**Hadrian-!**

Something tackled him from behind before he could react, and his body hit the ground harshly making him grunt. A body moved from above him and he felt the cool metal of a tonfa pressed to the back of his head.

He turned his head to the side, gazing into the prefect's eyes and gave him a smile. "Looks like you caught me."

Hibari paused his steel blue eyes boring into his own emerald ones. "What is your name Green-eyes?"

Hadrian blinked at the question. "Well," he started "people here call me Sotaru." He smiled.

"Hn."

Hadrian frowned when he felt a hand pull harshly at the collar of his uniform and another tilting his head, leaving his shoulder bare.

"Maa…" Hadrian was slightly confused now. "What are you doing?"

The student lowered his head, and Hadrian shivered slightly when he felt his breath pass by his shoulder.

"In the wild, wolves show their dominance through various methods," The prefect murmured "This is one of them."

**Ha. Ha.**

He gave the canary a glare, before turning back to the student. "I don't think that's necessary mr. prefect. I'm plenty aware of how _dominant _you are there's no need to- ah!"

He squirmed as teeth dug into his shoulder harshly, almost drawing blood. His hands gripped at the floor uselessly, only to have a hand pin one of them down on the floor, making it impossible for it to move.

How very _dominating _indeed.

"Kyoya who- _what_ are you doing?!"

He paused at the voice, recognizing it as the man from the roof. He could only imagine what was going through his head. Hibari was currently hovering over his back much like a predator, encasing him from all sides with his limbs.

Hadrian sighed in relief when the prefect unlatched his teeth to send a glare toward the blonde man. "Cavallone."

Taking the initiative Hadrian flipped over swiftly using the prefects surprise to place his feet on his chest and push, making him fly toward the blonde man. He summoned up his magic, making sure to mute the sound before quietly disapparateing away. Purposely leaving the canary.

**{Men in boxers}**

Cursing the wizard in his head, the canary gave a glare in the direction Hadrian had gone. Really he could be too childish.

"Green gone! Green gone!"

The canary ruffled his feathers, giving the brighter bird a light glare.

"**Obviously."**

The orange canary gave him a wide eyed look. "Hibird! Hibird!"

He turned his beak up at the other bird, as if he would communicate with the bird. Unlike the other, _he _could think.

"Pretty bird! Pretty bird!"

The canary gave Hibird a glare, hopping away as the orange bird scooted closer.

"**Leave."**

"Pretty bird! Pretty bird!"

The canary flapped his wings once before taking flight, it was obvious if he wanted to be rid of the bird he needed to leave himself.

"Pretty bird!"

He scowled when he saw that the other had followed, and gained some speed.

Unfortunately for our canary it would take a lot more than just that to get rid of Hibird, he _was _Hibari's pet after all.

**{Men in boxers}**

**An: **I was a little hesitant to put up this chapter because of the interaction between Hibari and Hadrian. But I decided to anyway, I hope no one has any major problems with it.

On another note I have a **Poll for Not Reincarnation. A second chance! **On my home page, so if some of you are interested go ahead and vote. Otherwise I will see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! The canary actually doesn't have a name… yet, Hadrian never thought to name him. lol. But the canary will get a name, in this chapter actually.

**Summary:** The Deathly Hallows were a blessing and a curse, fated to spend eternity skipping around the universes Hadrian ends up in a world where teenagers run around in their boxers. Confused but not unhappy, Hadrian soon becomes wary of a tonfa wielding prefect that just won't leave him alone. Slash!

**Warnings:** Slash! DeathlyHallows!Hadrian Smart!Experienced!Mature!Hadrian

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or KHR

**{Men in boxers}**

He stumbled slightly as he appeared in his home, his shirt still partially falling off. Who in the world tackled someone and then bit them to show dominance? Apparently that prefect did because Hadrian had never met someone like him in all the other universes he had been to.

True Voldemort had an obsession with dominating the magical world and living forever, from personal experience it wasn't as great as it sounded, but for someone to bite a person? He was pretty sure that Voldemort didn't go biting his followers.

He mentally shivered at the thought.

Bringing a hand to rub the sore spot on his shoulder he scowled when he felt the indents of teeth. That would leave a mark, if he was a normal human, but since he was magical he could heal something like this easily.

He focused some magic on the hand on his shoulder and sighed in relief when the pain started to lessen little by little until it was completely gone. Let's see what the prefect would think about that.

Well at least the Canary would take a while to get here, from what he saw the small yellow bird of Hibari's was looking a little interested in him, that would teach him to not leave him to get molested by some teenager.

For now though he would rest.

**{Men in boxers}**

"**I'm going to rip your arm off and make you eat it."**

Hadrian cracked his eye open sleepily and stared at the body glaring down at him, the golden eyes almost glowing with fury. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The child narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, his black hair falling from his shoulders and resting on Hadrian's cheeks. **"You left me to deal with that bird; do you know how long it took until I could finally get rid of him? I had to transform into three different things until he gave up."**

Hadrian smirked. "Really? I'm surprised he still persisted when you changed form."

"**I was too."** The child agreed sitting up crossing his arms, but not moving from his chest. **"Apparently the bird didn't care if I was a cat, he still continued to follow me around."**

He chuckled when the child frowned, more like pouted, in irritation. "Maa, that's what you get for leaving me to literally get bitten."

The child scoffed and turned his head to the side.

Over the years that he had traveled different worlds he found that as his magic grew in power so did the Canary, at first he had been able to pull off small things like butterfly's and such. But eventually he was able to turn into other animals, though the largest he could pull off was a wolf, it was then though that his companion pulled off something they both were shocked about.

He turned into a child looking to be around the age of seven and so far he had only aged one or two years before he stopped and just remained to look like a nine year old.

Obviously people would get curious about why a nine year old boy was following around a man and wasn't going to school, so his companion only changed into his human form when no one else was around.

They both were unsure as to why he could do it the first place, but it was actually handy so they just accepted it.

"Say…" Hadrian spoke up breaking from his thoughts. "What time is it anyway?"

"**You slept for a whole day."**

"Really?" Hadrian blinked. "That's means I missed school huh… well it isn't like I need to go to it anymore since I have the information I want."

"Ciaossu."

Hadrian jumped in shock and the child fell off his lap and onto the ground, a startled yelp coming from him.

The black haired man, who had shifted back to his normal form, turned his head toward where the voice was and spotted Reborn standing a few feet away from the couch he way laying on.

"Maa," Hadrian sighed, sitting up. "You scared me."

Reborn gave him a blank look before turning his gaze on the child. "Who is that?"

"Ah…." He thought for a moment, before realizing he hadn't named the child. Which was actually kind of sad, but it never actually came to his mind. "That is….Nao." He replied picking a name out of random.

The newly named Nao sat up and gave him a glare. **"What-?"**

"I see." Reborn said, peering at Nao curiously for a moment before focusing his attention on Hadrian. "As a member of the Vongola I have a mission for you."

Wow, that was quick.

"I want you to go with Dino Cavallone and help him train his student."

"Maa, can't he do something like that by himself?"

"Yes, but you can help his student with increasing his speed." Reborn replied. "You're speed is superior to Dino's, I've seen it."

Hadrian hummed thoughtfully. It wasn't like he had anything to do anyway, and really he didn't want to go to school. So he guessed he could tag along, thought he didn't really want to train some kid in the 'art of speed' it didn't sound that bad.

Besides what's the worst that could happen?

For some reason though, Cavallone sounded familiar.

**{Men in boxers}**

Hadrian felt like he had been played, and stupid, he most definitely felt stupid. Why didn't he ask Reborn the details? He had no clue, but it was too late now.

He could say though, that Hibari's speed was rising.

He broke out of his thoughts just in time to swerve around another bamboo tree, hearing the cracks of the ones getting knocked down by the destructive prefect. He was barley having any trouble since he was use to running after all the years he spent getting away from dangerous things, Hibari though was having some difficulty, especially after five hours of chasing him.

The prefect seemed to be determined to get to him, especially when he saw that his bite mark was gone.

Hadrian still shivered whenever he thought about the reaction, Hibari's face and darkened and his eyes flashing before a wide smirk had formed on his face and he had instantly started to run after him.

He felt bad for Dino though; the blonde was getting completely ignored by his student and had given up long ago on trying to get the tonfa wielders attention.

As for Nao, he was currently in his canary form and was hiding somewhere in the forest, refusing to admit he was hiding from Hibari's canary Hibird.

He yelped when a bamboo tree fell inches from his body and turned to head the other direction only to skid to a halt when he saw Hibari waiting for him a few yards off.

The prefect really was like a predator, he had thrown his tonfa at the tree that had fallen a few moments ago to purposely make him turn the other direction.

Hadrian paused giving the prefect a wary look before scanning his surroundings, it seemed he had gone deeper into the forest then he thought, he couldn't even hear Dino.

He snapped his head forward when he heard the prefect advance, and stepped backward a few paces, eyeing the smirk suspiciously.

They continued their little game until a suspiciously placed branch made him trip, at the moment that he started to fall backwards Hibari struck and he was once again under the prefect, but this time on his back.

Hadrian winced and gave the other teen a bland look. "Maa… how's it going?"

Dark eyes narrowed and Hibari bent from where he was straddling his waist, placing his hands on either side of his head. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Hibari glared. "My mark, where is my mark?"

"Saa..." Hadrian replied. "I heal faster than most people."

"That is unacceptable."

He shifted. "How about you tell me why you 'marked' me in the first place."

A smirk formed on the other teen's features. "Because you're mine."

"Hah?" Hadrian exclaimed, sending him an odd look. "What in the world makes you think that?"

"The older cow herbivore said so."

"Cow Herbivore?" Perhaps Hibari was crazy. "You talk to cows?"

He received a hit on the head via tonfa. "No."

He sighed and rubbed his head. "Maa… whatever you say…" He replied and turned his head away to look for Dino. "Where is that man?"

He jolted when the prefect shifted down and stilled when a warm breath fell on the side of his neck. "I'll just have to mark you again so the other Herbivores know not to touch you."

The sharp teeth digging into his neck made him wince and he immediately started to push at the chest above him, hating how he had gotten into this situation in the first place and how his teenage form really did nothing to stop the action.

Once again Hibari unlatched from his neck and stared at his neck as his magic instantly healed it.

"I see…" The prefect growled and bit down again, harsher this time.

Hadrian winced again and tugged at the prefect's dark hair in attempt to get him off. "That's not going to work."

He was ignored and could only lie helplessly as he was continuously bitten.

**{Men in Boxers}**

The clanging of two weapons echoed down across the clearing as Hadrian watched them spar, this time instead of a forest they were by a canyon, the environment different from the bamboo forests.

The prefect had finally focused on fighting Dino, but it was safe to say that his neck was sore even if the marks were healed.

Hibari wasn't very happy when he realized his mark wouldn't stay no matter how many times he tried, but Hadrian had a feeling that the prefect wasn't about to give up.

Two balls of feathers made him jump and stumble back as they flew chaotically around him, he took another step back in an attempt to get away and found himself falling into the nearby stream.

Dino and Hibari paused in their spar and glanced toward his soaked form.

"Are you okay Sotaru?" Dino asked.

He pushed his hair from his face and nodded, pushing himself up. "Yes I just-ah!" His foot slipped on a rock and he would have fallen face first into the water if he hadn't propped his body up by his arms.

Dino chuckled and walked over. "Here let me."

Hadrian got on his knees and sent him a thankful smile. "Thank-"

Only for Dino to slip and make them _both _fall back into the water. He groaned and sent the blonde a bland look. "Thanks."

Dino laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Romario just left a second ago."

"Green-eyes." He tilted his head up and gave the Prefect a curious look.

A hand suddenly grabbed him by the collar and he was hauled to dry ground and set back down. "Thank you Mr. Prefect." He murmured rising to a standing position.

Hibari nodded and got into a fighting position. "Fight me."

Hadrian sighed before nodding and transforming the elder wand into its staff form. "Very well." He should have known that the prefect wanted something.

"Hey!" Dino called as they started to fight. "What about me?"

They unfortunately didn't hear the blonde, Hibari may have but he didn't care, and continued to fight leaving Dino to _attempt_ to get out by himself.

Poor Dino though, since Romario was taking a walk somewhere he was stuck with crawling out of the stream since he was too clumsy to walk out of it.

The blonde started when the two canaries flew past him, watching curiously as they made an odd sort of dance as the lighter one followed the darker one without any sign of relenting.

**{Men in Boxers}**

Reborn smirked as he read the report that Dino had sent him, it looked like his plan had worked, the two potentially strongest members of Tsuna's family were getting along.

After Lambo had let it slip that Hibari did indeed have someone he was _interested _in ten years later, Reborn made it his goal to find that person.

Though he had no qualms that the prefect would be tamed, from the looks of it he seemed to get more wild if anything when around Hadrian, he couldn't help but wonder if the newest member of the Vongola had it in him to keep Hibari's interest on him. That would make it so Hibari wouldn't have a reason to stay around the Vongola.

But perhaps not, he mused, Hadrian didn't look like he was one to settle in one place for a while either, so he could only guess as to what would happen.

He was interested though, in how they would interact with each other, and would have to observe them from afar.

Reborn could already tell that it would be amusing.

**{Men in Boxers}**

**AN: **I hope you liked the chapter, and really I can't wait until I get to write when everyone is in the TLY universe. Because poor Hadrian is going to have _a lot _more trouble with the TLY!Hibari then he already is with the present one. I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
